One common use for the Wheatstone bridge is to detect changes in physical parameters affecting the bridge. Such changes in physical parameters affect one or more resistances in the bridge, and, in turn, the altered bridge resistances cause a change in the voltage across opposing nodes of the bridge. Thus, the voltage across the bridge may be monitored to detect changes in one or more physical parameters affecting the bridge. The signal processing circuitry required to be used in tandem with such Wheatstone bridges, however, is complex and consumes excessive space and power.